PERFECT
by Citobie614
Summary: Segalanya bisa jadi tak beralasan jika itu kamu. CHANBAEK FANFIC/ Oneshoot/ BxB/ Shounen-ai/DLDR/Typos


**PERFECT**

 **Author : Jieyoo Park**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance, marriage life, Shounen-ai (bxb)**

 **lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Note : Homophobic is Out!**

 **Ost: Park Chanyeol - All Of Me Cover**

 **...**

 **-o0o-**

 _Segalanya bisa jadi tak beralasan jika itu kamu._

 _..._

Pagi ini Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya walaupun aku selalu mengatakan tidak usah merepotkan diri pagi-pagi, namun memang pada dasarnya ia itu keras kepala jadi wejangan-wajanganku tak pernah di indahnya. Dan aku pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia tersenyum dengan manis seperti biasa seraya mengucapkan 'tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menyiapkan segala keperluanmu' ujarnya.

Memiliki pasangan hidup semanis dan semempesona Baekhyun di ibaratkan seperti mendapat durian runtuh. Serasa seperti pria yang paling beruntung. Segala hal dalam hidupku teratur dengan rapi berkatnya. Hatiku pun selalu terisi penuh oleh cinta darinya. Kurang beruntung apalagi aku.

"Maaf, aku hanya selalu menyiapkan roti sandwith dan kopi saja setiap pagi, kamu sih, selalu belanja bahan itu-itu saja di supermarket."

"Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang harus di beli di sana untuk mengisi kulkas kita, sayang. Lain kali titipkan catatan belanja atau langsung telpon aku, ya?" Ucapku sambil menyeruput kopi yang masih hangat ini. Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingku pun mulai menyantap rotinya.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku saja yang ikut belanja, kita belanja sama-sama ya, kau mau kan ? Ayolaah..."

"Baek, bukannya aku tidak mau, kau ingatkan kejadian bulan kemarin, aku tidak mau kau-"

"Iya, aku tahu jika aku selalu membuat masalah untukmu, aku tidak akan pernah lupa itu." Baekhyun bicara menunduk sambil mengunyah sarapannya dan mulai tampak kehilangan selera.

"Hei, jangan murung seperti itu pagi-pagi di depanku, aku minta maaf, oke ?" Aku meraih tangan kirinya yang sudah melepaskan garpu. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku, baiklah aku berubah pikiran dan sore ini kita berdua belanja bulanan. Dengan catatan kau jangan kemana-kemana ataupun jauh dari pengawasanku. _Araseo_?" Wajahnya cerah seketika setelah ucapanku barusan. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, setelah aku pulang dari kantor kita berangkat. Kau bisa bersiap nanti."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah," ia menarik telapak tanganku dan meletakannya di pipi, menggosokan pipinya yang halus itu di telapak tanganku seperti peliharaan saja, tidak, dia itu pendampingku. Aku bahagia dengan ini.

Jika ingin diketahui, alasanku sebenarnya tidak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke supermarket itu karena kejadian bulan kemarin. Saat itu Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak tumpukan tinggi tissue toilet sehingga membuat barang tersebut berhamburan dilantai dan mengenai kepala seorang wanita, hal itu membuat kekasih wanita itu marah dan dengan emosi menampar Baekhyun yang sedang meminta maaf hingga pipinya lebam. Sontak itu membuatku naik darah dan membalas pukulan pria itu untuk Baekhyun. Seumur hidupku sendiri aku tidak pernah sama sekali melakukan kekerasan fisik kepada Baekhyun, siapa dia yang sudah berani menampar kekasihku di depan mataku sendiri.

Dan kejadian itu membuatku dan pria itu dibawa keruang keamanan hingga akhirnya dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu setelah tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja aku tidak sepenuhnya kuterima dan itu membuat orang yang bersangkutan-Baekhyun- marah padaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam dan aku saja yang uring-uringan hingga berkata tak akan pernah membawanya ke supermarket ataupun ketempat umum lainnya. Aksi diamnya pun berlangsung hingga sampai ke pintu rumah dan pintu kamar kami, sebuah bantal melayang ke mukaku dan kamar di kunci di dari dalam. Aku pun tidur diluar malam itu.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Pipa tempat cuci piring yang tersumbat sudah ku perbaiki tadi malam." Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, begitu juga Baekhyun. Ia akan selalu menggandeng lenganku sampai depan pintu.

"Nde, aku heran hampir setiap hari tersumbat, sepertinya kita harus menggantinya dengan pipa yang sedikit lebih besar." Aku tersenyum mendengar keluhan pujaan hatiku ini tentang pipa saluran. Asal tahu saja, aku pernah menemukan kaus kakiku sebelah kiri di dalam pipa saluran. Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, yang pasti Baekhyun yang jadi 'terdakwa' sementara kenapa ada kaus kaki di dalam washtafel, hm...aku maklumi itu.

"Ingat pesanku tadi dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku berangkat dulu." Ucapku sekali lagi lalu mencium keningnya dan mengecup bibirnya dua kali, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

Sesuai janjiku padanya kalau kami akan belanja bulanan. Baekhyun tampak sangat antusias jika sudah keluar dari apartemen kami. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak berhenti bercerita dan tersenyum pastinya, ciri khas seorang 'Park' Baekhyun jika ia sedang senang.

"Kita akan makan diluar setelah belanja, aku mendapatkan rekomendasi restoran yang enak dari Luhan hyung,"

"Terserah kau saja, dimana memangnya ?"

"Tidak jauh dari area sungai Han, tempat makannya out door jadi kita bisa melihat pemandangan malam dari atas sana."

"Benarkah? Tapi untukku semuanya tetap saja sama, tidak usah makan malam jauh-jauh"

"Tapi dengan disana kau bisa merasakan angin malam yang selalu kau rindukan itu, bukan kah kau ingin sekali duduk sambil menikmati angin malam bersamaku, apa kau lupa?"

"Hm, baiklah, terserah kau saja." Mendengarnya membuatku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut hitamnya. Tapi Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengambil lenganku dan menggenggam telapak tanganku erat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bertugas memerintahkan apa saja yang akan kami beli, aku bertugas mengambil bahan itu selama kami di supermarket. Baekhyun menggandeng lenganku dari samping.

"Tissu toiletnya aku saja yang ambil." Ujarku, ia terkekeh nengingat kejadian robohnya tumpukan tissu toilet bulan lalu.

"Iya, silahkan ambil tissunya tuan. Ambil gelungannya yang paling besar." Baekhyun tertawa sendiri dengan ucapannya, aku pun mengambil tissu sesuai perintahnya.

"Sudah, apa lagi ?"

"Daging."

Kami berjalan bersama sambil mendorong troli.

"Kau ingin apa? Ayam, sapi, babi, atau ikan ?" Tanyaku setelah kami berdua sudah di stand daging.

"Daging sapi korea saja, pilih yang lemaknya sedikit."

"Oke," daging sudah masuk kedalam troli.

"Apalagi ?"

"Sepertinya sudah semua," tangan Baekhyun memeriksa satu-satu belanjaan di supermarket.

"Kita kekasir kalau begitu," aku merangkulnya dan kami pun berjalan menuju kasir.

.

.

.

Mobilku berhenti di parkiran restoran, seperti kataku tadi aku akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran ini. Setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun aku membawanya menuju tangga beton dimana restoran itu berada, di atas sana lah kurang lebih 5 meter tingginya dari parkiran.

"Hati-hati," ujarku

"Aku tahu tuan Park Chanyeol, hidupku ini selalu penuh dengan kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi melebihi manusia pada umumnya." Baekhyun bicara agak ketus tanda ia tidak suka jika aku terlalu berlebihan dengan kata 'hati-hati'.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, sayang..."

Iya tidak menjawabku dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki sisa anak tangga. Baekhyun berhenti setelah di anak tangga terakhir.

"Jadi, kita akan duduk dimana ?" Tanyanya.

"Oh ? Ah, disana kosong, ayo kita kesana." Aku membawanya ke salah satu tempat duduk yang menghadap langsung ke arah sungai Han. Tampak indah sekali, seperti kata Luhan hyung tadi pagi di kantor.

"Duduklah," kataku lagi setelah menarik satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. Aku pun juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan, silahkan di lihat dulu daftar menunya, jika sudah selesai panggil saya kembali." Seorang waitress menghampiri meja kami memberikan menu makan malam.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang entah mengapa diam termenung.

"Baek, kau ingin pesan apa, sayang ?" Aku menggenggam tangannya hingga membuatnya menoleh sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lagi, aku menghela nafas setengah muak.

"Aku tidak mau terserahku, kau ingin pesan makan malam apa? Atau kau tidak suka tempatnya ? Atau ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Baekhyun terperangah dengan ucapanku.

"Ani, aku suka sekali tempatnya...hanya saja...ah, apa tadi menunya ?"

"Spaghetti Carbonara with Salmon, Olio e Peperincino, ada juga spaghetti-"

"Ya, kita pesan itu saja." Mendengarnya aku hanya mengangguk saja kemudian memanggil waitress tadi lalu memesan menu makan malam seperti kata Baekhyun barusan.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang kadang membuatku jengah, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi wajahnya menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Baek...ada apa, hm ?" Aku kembali merangkul bahunya, bertanya sepelan mungkin, kenapa pelan? Karena Baekhyun memiliki tingkat kesensitifan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tempatnya membuatku nyaman..."ujarnya lalu tersenyum tipis sekali. "Kita kesini saja kalau makan di luar lagi." Baekhyun bicara lalu melepaskan rangkulanku dan justru memeluk lenganku dengan manja. Jawabannya sangat membuatku tidak puas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ada yang sedangku pikirkan saja." Seolah menangkap sinyal keraguanku ia bicara seperti itu. "Percayalah, aku sangat suka tempat ini, anginnya sangat lembut malam ini."

"Keberatan berbagi denganku tentang apa yang ada di kepala cantikmu itu?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

" _No problem_ "

"Baiklah, apa itu ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan betapa seorang Park Chanyeol terasa sempurna untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun."

"Park Baekhyun, itu namamu sekarang, kau lupa kalau kita sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, huh?"

"Haahaha, kau selalu mempermasalahkan yang satu itu." Ia mencubit kecil lenganku.

"Tentu saja. jadi...apalagi yang kau cemaskan tentang kesempurnaan suami mu ini?" Aku kembali menatapnya penuh.

"Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia, Yeol. Dan semua pasangan nanti juga akan berpisah, kau pun pasti sudah tau teori itu..." Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang jauh menuju sungai Han disana.

"Aku tahu...kau marah jika aku begitu ?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, tapi ada saatnya aku merasa keberatan dengan semua perlakuanmu, aku juga tahu jika kau pasti marah besar jika aku terluka oleh kelalaianku sendiri, tapi perlakuanmu itu membuatku...merasa tidak begitu pantas." Baekhyun diam lagi sejenak. "Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku tahu jika kau itu teman yang sempurna, kekasih yang sempurna, suami yang sempurna. Tapi kenapa Tuhan justru membuatmu terjebak bersamaku, hidup bersama lebih dari tiga tahun, kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan paket komplit seperti itu?" Aku hanya terdiam mendengar curahan pujaanku.

"Lalu, dimana letak keberatanmu, letak ketidak pantasan itu?" Seakan sudah tahu jawabannya aku mengeram pelan.

"Keadaanku yang-"

"Jika itu alasanmu, aku tidak terima. Kau sudah tau penjelasannya kenapa. Cari alasan yang lain." Ujarku, Baekhyun terdiam, aku tahu dia tidak punya alasan lain.

"Aku tau teori tak ada yang abadi, tak ada yang sempurna, tak ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan, tapi yang aku mau kau tetap bersamaku saat semua orang akan berpisah pada akhirnya. Dan orang terakhir yang kulepas tangannya adalah tanganmu." Ku tahu tatapan Baekhyun sudah berubah terpana.

"Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun lagi selain kau ada disampingku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan untuk istilah 'terjebak' oleh Tuhan itu aku sangat tidak setuju. Aku bersamamu itu bukan karena terjebak dan sebagainya, aku bersamamu itu murni karena aku mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu. Jadi hapus pikiran anehmu itu, oke?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapanku barusan, suasana pun kembali terasa menyenangkan.

"Ah, aku tahu cara menghapusnya!" Ucapku semangat saat ide itu terlintas.

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya?"

Chup~

Aku mencium keningnya lamat-lamat.

"Pikiran aneh, menjauhlah dari kepala Baekhyunku. Pergi! pergi." Aku mencium keningnya lagi dan membuatnya kembali tersipu.

"Disini pasti banyak orang, apa-apaan kau menciumku sembarangan." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan malu malu. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

" _Wae_? Akukan suamimu. Sini, aku cium lagi." Aku melayangkan candaanku hingga membuat wajahnya kesal.

" _Shireo_! Ah, makanannya sudah datang. Kita makan saja."

" _Aigoo_ , kau ini malu-malu biasanya saja kau ganas sekali di kamar." Perkataanku membuat wajahnya semerah buah apel.

"YA, Kau tidak malu di dengar orang." Aku sedikit meringis saat jemarinya mencubit perutku. Pelayan yang meletakan makanan di meja kami menahan senyum.

"Dia memang seperti ini _agashi,_ suka sekali mencubit suami sendiri." Ucapku pada pelayan tadi.

"Park Chanyeol, aku malu!" Baekhyun sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Pelayan tadi sudah pergi dan aku terkekeh melihat tingkah namja manis ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda, pelayannya sudah pergi. Ayo, kita makan. Atau mau ku suapi ?"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

.

.

.

Aku selalu berharap akan ada hari dimana waktu bisa berhenti disaat seperti ini. Aku selalu tak pernah senang hati jika _moment_ manis saat bersama Baekhyun berakhir begitu saja.

Malam ini kami berdua berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han. Besar sekali keinginanku membawanya naik sepeda seperti pasangan lain tapi Baekhyun menolak.

"Ayolah, kita dua kali putaran saja. Mau, ya ?" Bujukku lagi setelah tawaran untuk naik sepeda 5 putaran tidak berlaku.

"Jika kau mau naik sepeda, bersepeda saja sendiri, aku akan menunggumu sendiri di sini."

"Satu putaran saja! Ayolah Baeeek..." tawarku lagi.

"Kau itu sudah tua, tidak cocok memelas seperti itu."

"Sayangku, cintaku, _honey_ ku, _yeobo_ ku...satu kali putaran saja ya...aku janji, setelah itu kita pulang"

"Kau ini memang pantang menyerah ya, baiklah... satu putaran saja." Aku bersorak seperti anak kecil saat ia setuju ikut bersepeda denganku.

Baekhyun duduk di belakang, ia tidak mau ku bonceng duduk di depan. Padahal posisi itu yang lebih romantis.

Aku mengayuh sepeda kami dengan pelan saja, menikmati suasana malam. Baekhyun di belakangku memeluk pinggangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungku. Rasanya seperti kembali kemasa pacaran dulu.

Aku sangat ingat, setelah pulang kuliah aku akan membawanya naik sepeda di sini. Meskipun sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, sensasi dan getaran itu tetap sama. Tetap sama dan tetap akan sama jika bersama seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kau teringat masa lalu ?" Tanyaku.

"Hm, sudah cukup lama kita tidak naik sepeda bersama."

"Tadi kau bilang tidak mau, sekarang malah suka."

"Tadi aku hanya takut kau lupa cara naik sepeda dan membuat kita jatuh..hehehe."

"Mana mungkin, aku ini masih jago naik sepeda." Belum selesai ucapanku, tiba tiba ban depan mendadak pecah. Sepedanya mulai oleng dan pegangan Baekhyun mengencang di perutku, tentu saja ia takut.

"B-Baek sepertinya kita akan-"

BRUGH

Sepeda ini sudah sepenuhnya jatuh ketanah dan menimpa kami berdua.

"Aduh! Ya! PARK CHANYEOL, KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI HUH ?!"

"M-maaf...ban depannya mendadak pecah Baek, aissh..."

"Sudahlah, antar saja sepedanya lagi dan bayar uang ganti ruginya. Kau ini memang menyebalkan." Baekhyun dengan pelan berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang luka?" Pastiku.

"Tidak, hanya kaget saja. Cepat antar sepedanya sana."

"Di situ ada kursi taman, kau tunggu di situ sebentar ya."

"Hm..."

Tidak sampai lima menit, aku kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri di kursi tadi.

"Baek, ayo pulang." Panggilku ia menoleh dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tongkatku patah, bagaimana aku bisa tahu jalan kalau seperti ini. Semuanya gara gara kau, kau menyebalkan sekali memaksaku ikut naik sepeda!" Gerutunya, aku melirik tongkat stainless yang selama ini jadi penunjuk jalan Baekhyunku yang sudah bengkok dan patah jadi dua.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf ya, sayang. Malam ini akan ku beli yang baru lagi. Oke?" Baekhyun diam tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya terulur kepadaku.

"Apa?"

"Gendong aku sampai ke mobil, aku tidak mau jalan kaki." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Apasih yang tidak untukmu, Baek. Aku berbalik lalu berjongkok di depannya, menarik kedua lengannya melewati bahuku.

" _Nde, kajja,_ naiklah." Baekhyun sudah bergantung di punggungku. Masih dengan langkah pelan aku membawanya di punggung menuju mobil kami yang terparkir sejauh 100 meter dari tepi sungai Han.

Hembusan angin kian terasa karena malam semakin larut. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di leherku saat angin sungai Han membelai wajah dan rambut kami berdua. Wajah Baekhyun meringkuk dileherku. Sesekali aku mengecup pipinya dari samping.

"Aku senang tongkatmu patah, dengan begini aku bisa jadi penunjuk jalanmu." Ucapku membuat wajah Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat tidak setuju jika aku bertindak seolah aku orang yang sempurna, percayalah Baek, semua itu kulakukan hanya padamu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi kakimu, menjadi tanganmu, dan menjadi matamu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menunjukan indahnya seluruh dunia untukmu tapi aku ingin menunjukan betapa indahnya cintaku padamu, betapa bahagianya aku memilikimu, hanya itu...dan yang aku tahu cara menunjukkannya adalah selalu ada didekatmu, selalu ada saat kau butuh. Aku tahu jika kau sangat kesepian sendirian dirumah saat jam kerjaku tak bisa diajak kompromi"

"Aku juga bahagia memilikimu, Yeol. Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini kupikir mustahil bisa bersamamu sejauh ini, tapi nyatanya? Kau selalu ada untukku. Tak perlu jadi sempurna, kau sejak awal sudah sempurna untukku. Dan aku minta maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu khawatir." Nada sendu Baekhyun membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan bukan Baekhyun namanya, tapi aku cinta."

" Nado saranghae..."

"Apa tadi ?"

"Saranghanda."

"Bagus,"

"Apa aku berat? kau pasti lelah seharian." Baekhyun bertanya lagi, mobil kami sudah ada di depan mata.

"Lumayan, punggungku hampir terasa mau putus."

"Sorry...akan ku tempelkan nanti koyo sebanyak-banyaknya di punggungmu,"

"Apa kau bercanda ? di pijat saja, koyo akan membuat punggungku terasa terbakar."

"Baiklah."

"Pijat plus-plus, bagaimana ?" ucapanku sontak membuatnya mencubit batang hitungku.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya, aku tidak mau." Baekhyun berseru dengan kesal namun membuat tawaku semakin keras hingga membuat kami di tatap oleh beberapa orang tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sesampainya di mobil, Baekhyun masuk dan duduk dengan wajah sedikit was-was pasalnya ia tidak memegang tongkatnya seperti biasa jadi ia berpegang erat di dasbord mobil. Kadang hatiku terasa ngilu memandangnya yang seperti ini, hidup dalam kegelapan sejak ia lahir ke dunia. Tanpa tahu seperti apa itu warna dunia, seperti apa warna musim.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ, tidak masuk mobil ?" tanyanya membuat lamunan sesaatku menghilang. Ku tutup pintu mobil di sampingnya dari luar lalu berlari kecil mengitari mobil menuju belakang kemudi dan duduk di samping Baekhyunku. Dan sungai Han malam itu pun kami tinggalkan dengan membawa satu kenangan yang kami buat malam itu untuk kami kenang seterusnya.

"Aku senang sekali malam ini, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, _darling_."

"Oh iya, pipa saluran tadi siang tersumbat lagi, kau harus menggantinya seperti kataku."

"Oke, besok kita ganti dengan baru."

"Bagus sekali!"

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

Maaf gak rapi, ngetik di hape soalnya. Laptop ane rusak dan draf ff yg mau ane update hilang..hehe

CU.

akuh cintah kamuh :*

-regard-

JieyooPark


End file.
